


Я помогу тебе

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Небольшой бонус к тексту «Раскаяния достаточно»: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6991261/.Единственный выживший с Луны-1 и тот, кто очень хотел его найти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я наглейшим образом перескочил всю арку Тайреста в SG и перешел к самому финалу. Многое пока осталось за кадром, но мне не хотелось потерять ощущения. И потом, этот маленький кусочек касается только этих двоих, а не какого-то там глобального сюжета.
> 
> 2\. В этой Shattered Glass-вселенной эмпурата – религиозный обряд, распространенный в рядах секты формистов. Символизирует очищение и духовное приближение к Праймусу. Немного о нем говорилось в «Коллекции»: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4380839

Ферст Эйд целился ему в голову из бластера Амбулона. Дуло наливалось белым, потом заряд вырвался – и все микросхемы охватило тревожное колебание. Фарма знал, что этим выстрелом бывший шеф прожжет его мозговой модуль, но даже шевельнуться не было сил. У него остались лишь доли наноклика на анализ – того, как быстро сгорят нейронные связи, и того, как мелкая частая вибрация систем до отвращения напоминает дрожь, обычно сопровождавшую телепортацию.  
Фарма так и не привык к ней, но еще никогда не был так рад почувствовать, как его корпус раздирает на молекулы. Он все еще – несмотря ни на что – боялся смерти.  
Разочарованный крик ненависти он уже не услышал.

*

Тарн шагнул вперед, оставляя за собой терминал управления, и застыл. Из подсвеченного желтым круга на палубе – конечной точки телепортации – на него смотрела округлая красноватая линза.  
– Фарма…  
– Это ты, – растерянно сказал тот, опуская голову.  
Сияние единственной широкой в сечении оптики на гладком, глубоко утопленном в белый шлем фейсплейте, было бесстрастным; но в тоне, которым была произнесена глупая реплика, констатация очевидного, слышались и облегчение, и смутное недоверие, и удрученность. И еще что-то – неуверенное, теплое… зажатое. Едва просвечивающее за смесью растерянности и благодарности.  
– Кто… кто тебя?.. – Тарн медленно подступил и тяжело опустился на колени рядом с джетом.  
Тот сидел в круге, поджав ноги; ожоги и свежие царапины говорили, что Тарн успел как раз вовремя. От розовых следов на честплейте пахло чистейшим медицинским энергоном. Тарн бегал взглядом по белым, как мессатинский снег, крыльям с подновленным алым составным крестом, по зелено-лиловым пластинам честплейта, и неумолимо возвращался к гладкому лицу с выступающей линзой.  
Фарма приподнял обе руки. Каждая заканчивалась тремя тонкими когтями.  
– Я сам, – голос звучал… неуловимо иначе. Чуть глуше, как будто Фарма просто надел маску, как будто можно коснуться ее, расщелкнуть замки, снять, и… – Тайрест пытался меня переубедить, но… я сделал слишком много ошибок. Нельзя просто отряхнуться и пойти дальше, Тарн, когда столько смертей за спиной… я выбрал.  
– Ох, Праймус, – Тарн потянулся к клешням, но не стал прикасаться.  
– Не бойся, – сказал Фарма спокойно. Линза безжалостно подсвечивала алую маску в форме десептиконской инсигнии: красные отблески на красном. – Эмпурата – благословение, Тарн, которого я не заслужил. Но… с чего-то нужно было начинать новую жизнь. Я начал с очищения. Все поврежденные участки нейросети удалены. Я почти ничего не чувствую.  
– Мне так жаль, – прошептал Тарн сухо, коротко, а потом, с шумом выталкиваемого вентиляцией воздуха, повторил отчаянно: – Мне так жаль! Я во всем виноват, я не должен был улетать, бросать тебя. Все, что я сделал, было огромной ошибкой… прости. Прости меня, ох, Праймус, – пальцы коснулись основания когтей и метнулись вверх, к кажущемуся пугающе пустым шлему. Взгляни он на Фарму со спины – он ничего не заподозрил бы. Другие детали корпуса не изменились. Первая стадия эмпураты – для новопосвященных, для кающихся. Фейсплейт и руки, и больше ничего. Пока. – Фарма, я так виноват перед тобой.  
– Мы никогда не можем предсказать последствия наших действий, – утешающе откликнулся Фарма. От ладоней, сжавших шлем, он и правда не попытался отшатнуться. – Поверь, уж я-то знаю.  
Тарн подался вперед, все еще стоя на коленях, и крепко обхватил его. Прижался маской к металлу между плечевой стойкой и шеей – как в первый раз, когда Тарна колотило от потребности трансформироваться, а Фарма…  
…боялся, до ужаса, до дрожи сервоприводов, до панического перегрева, до слива топлива.  
– Я ни за что больше тебя не оставлю, – прошептал Тарн.  
– Даже если я тебя не простил? – услышал он вопрос, произнесенный со смешком, показавшимся едким, и отпрянул.  
Впервые маска показалась удивленной. Испуганной. Через наноклик Тарн почувствовал улыбку, не настоящую – новый фейсплейт Фармы не позволял улыбнуться, – но знакомую. Поддевающую.  
Фарма не мог мимикой передать эмоции, но его искра по-прежнему испытывала их. И сейчас его обычный сарказм был… теплым.  
Фарма тихо рассмеялся.  
– Извини. Не буду так шутить, – он поддел когтями маску. – Мы оба наворотили дел, верно?  
– Шу… шути, – выдавил Тарн, – как хочешь. Сколько хочешь… шути, – он замолк и добавил после клика молчания: – Я ведь сбежал. У меня была… причина, но это все равно побег.  
Фарма… тоже хотел сбежать тогда. Желание Тарна отстраниться, уйти, воспользоваться моментом и остаться в одиночестве, было ему понятно и близко. Что бы ни говорили о воплощенном десептиконском идеале, Тарн – настоящий мех. Он переживает, он чувствует. Он ошибается.  
Он мучается чувством вины, которое невозможно сдержать, задавить, спрятать. Проигнорировать.  
– Я все время тебя искал, – Тарн все еще не мог разжать руки. – Я… твою метку добавил в системы слежения «Справедливого мира»… и потом… она погасла на Мессатине. Когда мы вернулись, было уже поздно.  
Фарма кивнул. Тарн почувствовал эхо старой боли и почти начал извиняться снова – за то, что вспоминает о безмолвной зараженной станции, забитой дезактивами. Дельфи сейчас стояла у него перед оптикой. Остатки красного креста на разнесенных взрывом воротах, полное отсутствие жизненных сигналов… безжалостное осознание: он опоздал.  
– Тайрест забрал меня и помог выкарабкаться, – Фарма рассказывал не через силу, и только поэтому Тарн не остановил его. Он всегда слышал слишком много… слишком хорошо. И сейчас он подмечал, что Фарма больше не вздрагивает, вспоминая об оставшихся за спиной смертях. Чувствует не только тоску и сожаление, но и сильнейшее желание не останавливаться. Жить. – У него фантастический медбэй… был. Он очень хотел, чтобы я им заправлял, поэтому яростно отговаривал меня от эмпураты, – снова мелькнула несуществующая улыбка. – «Нужно быть реалистами». «Твоя помощь будет неоценима»… Но я не мог больше работать хирургом, Тарн. Я не мог. Эти пилы, эти… скальпели. Я ненавидел себя.  
Он возненавидел то единственное, что когда-то позволяло ему держаться. Тарн осторожно, тихо откликнулся на признание:  
– Я понимаю.  
Можно было ничего не говорить. Можно было только слушать – голос, который принадлежал язвительному автоботу, грозившемуся разрезать пятерых вооруженных десептиконов одним встроенным в палец скальпелем; и просто меху, ломающемуся под грузом бессмысленных убийств; и другу, доверие которого Тарн почти потерял; и призраку, которого он почти не надеялся встретить в этой жизни. Слишком много… лиц у одного кибертронского медика.  
Теперь у него больше не было лица. Тарн притушил оптику: лица не было, но был голос, и от его тембра, от не ощутимой любым обычным мехом вибрации воздуха, искра в камере вздрагивала. Тарн мог влиять своими словами на любого слушателя, но только Фарма делал то же самое с ним, в ответ.  
– Я был эгоистом. Мой страх и моя гордыня убили всех в Дельфи. Я не знал, что делать, я не хотел просто прятаться от этого, но… я не мог… и Стар Сейбер сказал то же, что сказал ты, Тарн. Чтобы встать на путь очищения, достаточно раскаяния, – линза сверкнула. – Я не сомневался ни клика. Тайрест все-таки разрешил Стар Сейберу провести ритуал.  
Известный формист, сам Стар Сейбер считал себя недостойным эмпураты, но за отчаянную веру и невероятную силу харизмы его… чтили единомышленники. Тарн давно не слышал о нем, как и о большинстве сектантов. Единицы формистов примкнули к одной из воюющих сторон, ведь в их учении сражение было деянием, глубоко противным Праймусу. На заре войны, когда и автоботы, и десептиконы вынуждены были забыть о дискриминации по альтмоду и способах угодить главному кибертронскому божеству, чтобы задуматься о таких насущных проблемах, как методы массовых убийств представителей своего вида, чистый формизм перестал быть распространенным религиозным ответвлением. Даже Шоквейв, пожалуй, по меркам Стар Сейбера, был бы немножко еретиком.  
Тарн не представлял, ни чем занимался на Луне-1 беглый автоботский законодатель Тайрест, ни отчего он держал при себе одержимого чистотой веры религиозного фанатика. Его просто привела сюда моргающая на экране бортового компьютера метка, энергетическая сигнатура, в поисках которой Тарн помчался бы в любой портал, не гадая, что – по ту сторону.  
Все, что происходило снаружи стен телепортационного отсека, пусть там хоть вся галактика корчилась в муках, сейчас не имело значения.  
– Я верил… я знал, что ты жив, – Тарн крепче сжал руки. – Наша поисковая система иногда засекала твою метку, но ненадолго. Иногда она… появлялась то тут, то там. Каон повторял, что мы гоняемся за призраком, но всегда отправлял «Справедливый мир» по координатам. А когда мы прибывали… на сканерах вновь ничего не было.  
– Как он? – спросил Фарма.  
– Невыносим, несдержан, – Тарн качнул маской. – И полностью здоров… я надеюсь. Мы вынуждены были… разделиться, – медленно закончил он.  
Сейчас не имело значения, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло, как не важно было то, что Тарн не впервые увидел «Лост Лайт» на орбите Луны-1. В последний раз, когда корабль автоботов был на экранах «Справедливого мира», его двигатели оплетали причудливые завитки квантовой пены… Тарн не мог заставить себя думать об этом.  
– Едва ли мне пригодится еще одна строка в списке невероятных профессиональных достижений… но я рад, что Каон в порядке, – Фарма поерзал по полу, но Тарн просто не смог разжать руки. Казалось, если он отпустит Фарму, тот исчезнет. – На Луне-1 все сигнатуры глушились, чтобы нас не нашли, но я иногда покидал ее. Тайрест не слишком это одобрял, говорил, что я могу привлечь лишнее внимание к нам. Но знаешь… кажется, я набрался этого у тебя, – Фарма усмехнулся. – Не мог ничего поделать. Я уже не хирург, но я все еще врач, и… я был нужен.  
– Ты счастлив… теперь? – спросил Тарн.  
– Я спокоен, – поправил Фарма и коротко провентилировал: – Я как будто слышу твои мысли. Ты думаешь, что мог бы остановить меня… заставить передумать.  
– Я рад, что ты жив, – перебил Тарн.  
– Что, и лупоглазый фейсплейт уже не пугает? – хмыкнул Фарма. – Ты бы видел себя несколько кликов назад…  
– Я передумал! – возмущенно, шумно, взахлеб провентилировал Тарн. – Никаких шуток! Не смейся над этим! Ты… ты… – голос упал, стал низким, шелестящим, как будто не принадлежащим массивному танку: – Почему ты меня прощаешь?  
– Потому что я простил себя, – откликнулся Фарма. – Я принял… новую форму. Ты ведь тоже сделал это когда-то, правда?  
Тарн молча кивнул.  
Он взял себе не идеальный облик, не символ чистоты, выбрал не линзу вместо оптосенсоров и клешни вместо рук. Но то, что он сделал со своим корпусом, слишком походило на религиозный акт. У него была своя вера, и сейчас Фарма чувствовал к ней куда больше теплоты, чем раньше. Не потому что идеалы десептиконов стали ему ближе, а потому что он знал, что лежит в основе стремления к любым идеалам.  
Надлом.  
– Ты действительно не собираешься больше меня отпускать? – уточнил Фарма. – Знаешь, мы должны что-то сделать для… если кто-то еще выжил…  
Тарн с усилием заставил себя расцепить затянувшиеся объятия. Еще немного, и он точно смял бы Фарме плечи.  
– Нас трое, – ответил он, делясь с Фармой сожалением. – «Справедливый мир» только что из боя. Мы в стелс-режиме, и мы не готовы сражаться с экипажем «Лост Лайта».  
Понимание в голосе Фармы смешивалось с беспокойством:  
– С ними армия легислаторов не справилась, но… Мы ведь не можем позволить им захватить Луну-1. Тайрест собрал здесь столько всего, что не должно попасть в руки банде Родимуса!  
– Я понимаю, – Тарн резко выпрямился, Фарме пришлось запрокинуть голову. – Мы подготовимся и вернемся, но сначала нужно отыскать Каона и Воса. Мне все время приходится это делать, – он отвернулся, – бросать… кого-то, чтобы спасти других. Это… я ненавижу этот выбор. Но я не могу рисковать их жизнями, поэтому мы должны улететь. Мы вернемся, – добавил он. – На этот раз – точно. Мы исправим все, что будет в наших силах. Я клянусь, Фарма.  
– Я тебе помогу, – просто ответил тот и начал подниматься. Тарн подал ему руку, и Фарма осторожно взялся за его кисть когтями, принимая помощь. – Как… как остальные? Все еще держишь Тесаруса на коротком поводке и запрещаешь ему чинить мехов?  
– Я никогда не за… ох, – Тарн улыбнулся, зная, что Фарма почувствует. Это приносило облегчение.  
Не найдя Фарму среди дезактивов в Дельфи, он упорно разыскивал его, но не был уверен, что тот захочет слушать. Что будет уместно вновь предложить свою искру так же, как это было на Мессатине. Они ведь договорились – никогда больше… Доверие было сломано один раз.  
Он не удивился бы, уловив среди эмоций Фармы ненависть и неприязнь. Рядом с Тарном тот всегда нарочно давил свои чувства, будто вцеплялся в собственную искру, закрывая ее, оставляя только полунадменную-полуиспуганную – о, он никогда откровенно не признал бы себя испуганным, хотя отчаянно боялся – маску. Но ее больше не было. Фарма был открыт – и Тарну было почти больно слышать это в каждом его слове. «Я тебе помогу…»  
Тарну нужна его помощь.  
– Тесарус будет очень рад, – сказал он. – Кстати, тебе есть, с кем еще познакомиться… они все снаружи, ждут, – он запнулся. – Просто я хотел… я хотел… поговорить с тобой. Наедине. Так давно… хотел.  
Фарма расправил крылья и успокаивающе провел кончиками когтей по его траку.  
– Я тоже.


End file.
